Le Vert de ses yeux
by William Hecter
Summary: Tant de couleurs et pourtant John avait toujours préféré le vert. [OS]


**Auteure :** _William Hecter_

**Titre :** _ le Vert de ses yeux_

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! J'ai écrit ce petit OS il y a un moment et hier soir sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de le poster alors le voilà, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

John avait toujours aimé le vert.

Dans ses yeux d'enfants, la couleur symbolisait le calme et la liberté et il pouvait rester des heures à contempler n'importe quelle nuance., s'imprégnant de la plénitude qu'il ressentait alors en observant de son regard perçant l'étendue des teintes existantes.

Il les avait répertoriées en trois grandes colonnes. La première nommée « Teddy » (parce que Teddy était son ours en peluche et qu'il l'adorait) rassembler les nuances qu'il aimait. On pouvait alors si on faisait l'effort de déchiffrer l'écriture d'un enfant de six ans, lire : vert menthe, absinthe, militaire, anis, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres.

Dans la deuxième singulièrement nommée « pas beau » seulement, trois mots étaient griffonnés à la suite : eau, chartreuse et bouteille.

La dernière, « Amélia » avait été écrites en rouge (afin de signaler son importance) et John y avait inscrit de sa plus belle écriture cinq lettres bien rondes et proportionnées. Olive.

La couleur des yeux de la dénommée Amelia , son namoureuse.

Elle avait un jour embrassé la joue de John après que celui-ci l'ait aidé à se relever alors que deux des plus grands de leur classe l'avaient poussé au sol, salissant au passage sa robe blanche et rose.

Amélia avait chastement effleuré la joue rosie du petit garçon de ses lèvres et lui avait dit qu'il était « gentil » en guise de remerciements et le cœur encore rempli de l'innocence et l'insouciance propre aux enfants, John Watson avait succombé pour ses longues nattes de cheveux bruns, ses taches de rousseur parsemant son petit nez retroussé sur le bout et ses grands yeux vert olive.

Et puis John avait grandi, il était devenu un jeune homme.

Mais le vert était toujours présent.

Quand ses parents se disputaient avec sa grande sœur Harriet il se vetissait de son manteau marron - premier bien qu'il avait pu s'acheter avec l'argent amassé suite à différents jobs d'été – et il sortait de chez lui pour aller au parc qui se trouvait à deux pas.

John pouvait alors y rester des heures ; allongé sur l'herbe, bien installé sous l'ombre des grands arbres.

Dans ces moments-là, il se permettait de rêver, le plus souvent d'un foyer où il retrouverait sa femme et ses enfants chaque soir, un foyer où il serait heureux. D'autres fois, il pensait à l'armée qu'il rejoindrait l'année suivante, ses parents n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour lui payer ses études de médecine, la formation proposée par l'armée était la seule alternative qu'il avait.

Et puis John Watson finissait toujours par fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par les bruits de la nature. Quelques fois, il s'endormait, d'autres non.

Le soir, ses cheveux parsemés d'herbe verte et de feuilles, il regagnait sa petite vie au sein de la famille Watson.

Et un jour John Watson eut finalement fini de grandir. Il rejoignit l'armée, participa aux affronts et désormais les seules couleurs qu'il semblait apercevoir étaient celles du désert et du sang, tellement moins belles que la douceur du vert auxquels ses yeux s'étaient habitués.

Le temps finit par passer et John rentra en Angleterre, il rencontra un homme singulier et surprenant qui devint très vite son meilleur ami, Sherlock n'était pas comme n'importe qui, Sherlock était sa propre personne et John trouvait cela fascinant.

Les années défilèrent, remplies d'aventures et de rebondissements, l'amitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sherlock se transforma en quelque chose d'encore plus pur et profond.

Tout deux vécurent des années de bonheur, amoureux l'un de l'autre, rien ne pouvait les séparer et ce fut un soir, alors que John caressait la joue de son amant du bout des doigts qu'il décida que le vert n'était plus sa couleur préféré. Aussi indescriptible qu'étaient les iris de Sherlock, John en fut sûr, ils étaient de la plus belle couleur au monde, et même les yeux couleur olive de son amour d'enfance ne seraient jamais aussi beaux.


End file.
